


Notre petite étoile

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Center Stage (2000)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child, Drabble, Family, Gen, Short, daughter - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Jody croyait que le plus grand bonheur de sa vie avait été son rôle de soliste dans la compagnie de son petit-ami Cooper Nielson.





	Notre petite étoile

**Author's Note:**

> Le film Center Stage est à Nicholas Hytner.

Jody croyait que le plus grand bonheur de sa vie avait été son rôle de soliste dans la compagnie de son petit-ami Cooper Nielson. 

Elle avait pensé que le plus beau moment de sa vie avait été la demande en mariage de Cooper à Venise et le jour de la célébration quelques mois plus tard qui avait eu lieu dans sa ville de naissance. 

Elle était convaincu que les événements qui avaient marqué son existence étaient les voyages qu'elles avaient fait en compagnie de son mari. 

Ces moments avaient été merveilleux et lui étaient très chers mais le moment le plus magique (et le plus douloureux) de sa vie, celui qui surpassait tous les autres, avait été le jour où elle avait mis au monde leur fille Jade Nielson. 

Cette petite fille sublime avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus ciel, qui pour le plus grand malheur de sa mère grandissait trop vite. Elle avait six ans, et aujourd'hui elle et Cooper étaient venus assister à son spectacle organisé par son école de danse. Si Jade le voulait elle pourrait devenir une très grande danseuse, bien meilleure qu'elle qui n'avait soit disant pas d'avenir dans cet art. 

Sa plus belle réussite c'était elle, ce petit être qui a seulement la faisait déjà rêver.Ses mouvements étaient agiles, légers et gracieux, et elle ne semblait produire aucun effort pour les exécuter. Jody la regardait avec admiration et fierté, son bébé serait une star un jour elle en était certaine, et se serait elle qui mettrait des étoiles dans les yeux des spectateurs qui viendraient pour la voir.


End file.
